


hermione & draco switch

by ayden123plat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 griffindors, 5 slytherins, 5 slytherins and 5 griffindors, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Hate to lust, Romance, body switch, body switching, hermione & draco switch bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayden123plat/pseuds/ayden123plat
Summary: Hermione & Draco loathe each other. One day in charms class, they switch bodies due to so much hate. What will happen now? Will they be able to switch back? Will their hate turn to lust-wait that can't happen, can it?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. The Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my new book. Hope ya like it :D

**Chapter 1: the switch**

* * *

Hermione was heading off to charms class. It was 3rd year. Voldemort was killed by Grindelwald. Grindelwald was then killed by Dumbledore for trying to take Voldemort's position.

Hermione bumped into malfoy. "Good luck in charms class, mudblood," malfoy sneered.

Hermione chose to ignore him and just moved away from him. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit, I'm late," she whispered.

She picked up the pace. So did malfoy. They walked in the classroom at the same time.

"Ah, you're here," said Prosser Flitwick. "Since you're late, you two will be partners."

Hermione just stared at him in disbelief. There was no fucking way she was going to be paired with a malfoy. "No. Fucking. Way." she ran to the other side of the room.

"Language, granger." said Flitwick, "you can either be partners with or you can be expelled."

Hermione snorted. "You can't expel me for not being partners with that imbecile."

"That can be arranged. I'm good friends with mcgonnigal, you know. And she is the assistant headmaster," said Flitwick with no hint of doubt.

"Fine." Hermione said very harshly.

They then sat at a table. Hermione was as far away as possible.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's explain what we'll be doing today." Flitwick declared. "Today we'll be switching the bodies of a toad and a frog. Their souls will stay, just their bodies will change. One of you and your partner will do a different species. One will do the frog and one will do the toad. What you need to do is put your wand on your species and hold your partner's hand. Then, you will say _switatto solium_."

"No." said hermione, simply. "I will not be touching any part of that thing, ever."

"One button is all it will take and Minerva will be in here in a jippy. So i suggest you get to work." said Flitwick.

"Fineeeee." said Hermione.

She put her wand on the frog and he put his wand on the toad. They both looked at each other. "Ohhhhhh, mudblood's a chicken. Bock bock bock bock bock bock bock bock." teased malfoy.

She was infuriated. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard it might have just popped off. " **switatto solium!** " they both yelled then immediately let go of each other's arm as if it was a stove. They then looked at their species. "It worked!" said hermione. Then she realized she was on the opposite side. She looked down at her hand.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD." She looked at malfoy then fainted.

**5 minutes later - headmaster's office**

Hermione sat up and groaned. "What hap-" Then she remembered. She was malfoy. She almost fainted again but the headmaster pushed her back up.

"How could this happen to me?" hermione wined.

"Calm down," said dumbledore.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I'm a fucking malfoy!" said hermione

"It's okay, it's okay. There's a way to reverse it. Here's the pl-" dumbledore started.

"HOW DO I REVERSE IT?!" hermione interrupted.

"That's for you to figure out," the headmaster said. "Now again, her-" he got cut off again.

"For me to figure out?! For me to figure out?! NO! YOU WILL TELL RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Yelled hermione.

" _Silencio,_ " muttered dumbledore.

"Here's the plan. Neither of y'all will tell anyone about this, and you will try to act like the other person. If you tell anyone, there will be suspension." dumbledore said.

"Okay," malfoy responded.

"Draco, you can lead granger here to your old common room and then let her talk."

"Okay," said malfoy.

"Come on, mudblood," he whispered.

He led her to his common room and then let her talk. The first thing she said was, "how can you be so calm about this? Im going fucking insane!"

"Well, theres not really anything I can do about it," he shrugged.

"Now, bye bye," and then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Suggestions? Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review.


	2. Hermione (draco) POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione & Draco loathe each other. One day in charms class, they switch bodies due to so much hate. What will happen now? Will they be able to switch back? Will their hate turn to lust-wait that can't happen, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2. We are going to see how hermione copes with things. By the way, I did not think I would get 2 reviews in 3 days. Thank you Sarawattpad123 very much for the holesome & wholehearted review. Personally, I thought my writing instincts were'nt very good, and I was stressing about it not being good.

**Hermione (draco) POV**

* * *

Hermione, not knowing what to do, just decided to go into the common room.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them.

She went to go sit on the couch and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Malfoy," sneered Parkinson.

"Mal- Hey, bitch," said Hermione.

"What'd you just call me?" said Parkinson in a sarcastic voice as she went to lay back on the other armrest of the couch in a 'don't mess with me' way.

"A bitch," said Hermione. This was fun.

"Well then, why don't you just give me a cigarette," asked Parkinson, changing the subject. Hermione did not know slytherins smoke. She looked around the room and saw a table full of Pamal White 100's.

She walked behind it, and then threw every single pack at her. "There ya go, Pansy," sneered Hermione.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" asked Pansy.

"Nothing, im'a go now," said Hermione as she ran to the boys common room. But she got stopped by a burly muscle chest. She looked up to see who it was.

"Not until you tell us what is going on," said Theodore nott.

"No," said Hermione.

"Like hell yo-" he got cut off.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," said Hermione.

She then ran up to the boys dorms.

She closed the door, locked it, and went into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and smirked. "Let's see what this baby can do," she said, as she decided to make herself look a little more homey.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Once she finished, she went back into the slytherin common room.

"I'm back," she said.

"Yes, we are aware of that, Malfoy, now stop this little weird phase your going through, and what did you do to your hair?" said Pansy.

"I don't know. Can you fix it?"  
Hermione said this because she was going to meet up with Malfoy in the library for advice on what to do and she did not want him to be mad at her for messing with his hair.

"Yeah, sure. _Fixio hairdisasta_ ," said Pansy.

"Thanks, now i'm gonna go to the library," said Hermione.

"Do you even know where it is? You never go to the library," said Pansy

"Yes, now goodbye," and then she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do y'all think? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh?
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all liked it.  
> Personally, I think it was horrible, but that's for y'all to decide.  
> I had a hard time writing this because the books don't show the slytherins very much.
> 
> But I did read some fandoms and here's what you need to know.
> 
> The characters I'm including are
> 
> -Theo Nott-
> 
> -Pansy Parkinson-
> 
> -Blaise Zabini-
> 
> -Daphne Greengrass-
> 
> Love pairings are
> 
> -Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasly-
> 
> -Pansy Parkinson |unrequited love| Draco malfoy-
> 
> -Hermione Granger/Draco malfoy-
> 
> Oh, and by the way, next chapter will not be when they meet in the library.  
> Next chapter will be Draco's POV and how he copes with things.


End file.
